Heir of Speed
by Some blue hedgehog
Summary: When Ashton is sucked into a different world, what will he encounter? And what happens when he returns to his world? Terrible summary, please give this a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, my first fan fiction is now up(this in case you didn't know) and I'm pretty proud about it. Please review and be up front about anything, but please don't be jerks about it. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Stories of ghosts and spirits haunt the old abandoned factory on the outskirts of the bustling city New Moban. The factory was one of the many that produced the bodies for worker drones, a new invention that launched the town into a new era. Unfortunately there was an explosion 3 years ago when one of the machines overheated which started a chain reaction. There were only 3 survivors, and they all passed away this past summer.

The stories say that the explosions were caused by some failed government experiments with the drones. Some say that they were trying to turn them into weapons; others say that they were using them as unmanned research vessels. But with the passing away of the survivors, the rumors have skyrocketed saying the government wanted to shut them up. So, in an act of stupidity, I took a dare and now am on my way to the factory.

My car door echoes through the empty street as I get out of my car. I pull my zipper up on my plain, dark- blue sweatshirt up and pull my hood over my shaggy blonde hair, ready to face the crisp fall air. Not too many people come around here, as most of the people moved deeper into the city. A light in my window makes me realize I forgot my phone in the car. A text from my friend Deren pops up.

_Hey Ashton, chicken out yet?_

_ Nah, just pulled up. Can I go home now?_

_ What are you talking about? We agreed to you exploring the factory._

_ Fine…_

_ And remember, pics or it didn't happen!_

For him being as old as me, he seems to have matured a lot slower. We are both 16 and juniors in New Moban High School. I have had the "pleasure" of knowing him almost my whole life. One last text pops up,

_Good Luck._

With his blessing I close my door and walk over to the fence running the perimeter of the land. There is a simple pad lock but I pick it easily, a nifty trick I learned from Deren. The gate screeches like a banshee as it swung open. I quickly jog over to the front door and slide in.

The inside of the factory is larger than it looks from the outside. Piles of debris lay scattered around the room, shrapnel sticks out of the walls, and parts of the ceiling have caved in. The idea of an explosion looks about right. I take my phone and am about to take a picture when I notice something on the wall.

Burned into the wall is an intricate and perfect circle the size of the wall. Even though there are burns and dust covering it, the design is still clear. I walk over to the circle, stepping over piles of ceiling debris. It almost looks as if it's glowing a faint green.

All of a sudden, pain shoots through my skull causing me to drop to my knees holding my head. The room starts to slowly spin as I open my eyes again and I barely hold back vomit. The last thought I have before I pass out is that the circle definitely is glowing. This is quickly followed by the sensation of falling.

I open my eyes when my body finally stops moving. My head still hurts and the dizziness hasn't gone away. All I can see is a black void, and even though I feel something beneath me I can't see anything. My arms feel dead, as do my legs trying to lift them takes a lot of energy. The moment I prop myself up, I fall into unconsciousness once again.

The feeling of a breeze against my face woke me up yet again. Sounds of birds singing echo through my head as I try getting up. Slowly but surely, I stand up and check my surroundings. A hole in the ceiling provided some light, but it seemed to be just getting dark, showing me the decaying stone room I was in. Cracks ran everywhere, giving me the impression that one wrong move would collapse the whole thing, and were filled with different types of vegetation that I've never seen before. A single door provides the only entrance, other than the small sky light, so I decide to see what lies beyond it.

A long stair case stands in front of me heading deeper down into the strange structure. I slowly make my way down the stairs, taking extra care to not touch any of the greenery filling the cracks. The torches along the walls barely provide enough light to see where my feet are. After what seems like forever I finally reach the bottom and am greeted by sunlight.

Jungle trees are everywhere, towering high over me. A simple stone paved path cuts through the dense woods leading to what looks like an altar. I turn and look at the structure I just made my way through.

"Whoa," the only words that can describe how amazed I was blurted out of my mouth. The structure, more like a pyramid, was gigantic. The stone monument was falling apart, chunks of pyramid lay to the sides of the pyramid. No wonder it took forever to get down those stairs, I must have descended the equivalent of a small sky scraper.

I turn once again to the path and begin walking toward the altar. A symphony of animal calls, the wind, and a nearby stream, which I can not locate, made me feel surprisingly at ease. I have to force myself to snap out of it. By the time I make it, the sun had already set.

I cautiously step onto the altar, taking it all in. Lit torches, flames waving in the wind, outline the circle providing a soft light. In between the torches stood seven pillars, all evenly spaced around the edge of the altar. And in the center stands a giant green gem.

"What is this place?" I ask.


	2. Chapter 2

A warm wind blew through the altar. Nobody answered my question, not a surprise to me. As far as I know, nobody else is here slowly rising into a paranoid loneliness. The calming sounds that assaulted my ears on my way here now remind me of how alone I really am.

An invisible force pulls my attention back to the emerald-colored gem in the center of the altar. My body follows this force and I find myself standing over it. I can see my face, tinted a bright green, in the reflection of the gem. Something flashes across my reflection too fast for me to focus on.

"What was that?" I ask myself. It happens again, this time I can see that it's a blue blur on the shiny green surface. The flash looked out of focus, 'Maybe a smudge on the gem…'. I put my hand in my sleeve and wipe the gem.

A bright green flash, similar to the glowing of the circle from the factory, explodes from the gem. I close my eyes and stumble backwards tripping, landing on my butt. When the light subsides, I open my eyes. My eyes widen in shock at the sight of something standing on the emerald.

The thing was blue and stood on two legs, though it was kind of short. Two ears poked through what looked like spikes coming from the back of its head. It had bright white gloves on its hands and had red and white shoes on its feet. Two bright green eyes stared back at me.

"Took you long enough," the thing said stretching," I thought I was going to be there forever."

Wh-what are you?" I stutter out, shocked that this thing can talk. The thing looked at me and laughed.

"The name's Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. And who are you?"

"I uh.. I," I mutter, not sure what to say. 'This thing, sonic, came out of nowhere and is now trying to strike up a conversation with me, what the hell do I say?'

"Do you want to continue with that?" He asked.

"Ashton, my name is Ashton." I finally spit out.

"Nice to meet you," Sonic says," and thank you for breaking me out of that thing."

"The emerald?" I ask, sonic was still standing on it.

"Yeah," He jumped down and offered me his hand to help me up. I grab it and stand.

"Why were you in there?" Sonic had started to walk down the path, opposite the way I came. I jog to catch up.

"One of eggman's robots had jumped me with one of his new weapons. It shot beams of condensed power from the master emerald. Somehow he engineered it that the thing that was shot was transported to the inside of the master emerald." Sonic stopped and looked out over the ruins of a looming pyramid.

"Eggman? Master emerald? I don't understand…" I said trailing off. Something loud was coming through the woods.

"I'll explain later," Sonic said pushing me into the woods to the side of the path," but for right now you need to stay there. In a flash of blue, Sonic was gone the opposite way of the loud noise. Out of nowhere a worker drone flies past, obviously the unidentifiable sound. Why would one of Robotnik Industries' worker drones be here?

I, very ungracefully, crash through the bushes back to the path. Sonic was long gone, but the drone was still in sight. The only possible explanation, or at least the only one I could think of, was that the drone was chasing him. As if my feet had a mind of their own, they started running down the path after them.

Never had I run so fast in my life, and never for as long. Now I never was the athletic type, you could call me lethargic, but now I felt like I could go on like this forever. The fact that I could do this now almost made me forgot what I was doing it for. Honestly, I don't know why I'm chasing after those two. Curiosity is a great motivator apparently.

After running for what seemed like a life time, I came up to another opening. No altar occupied the space, but it was about the same size. Sonic was on the ground in the center with the droid floating over him. Thick wires were protruding from the droid and were latched on to Sonic's side. I could see what looked like green strands of energy coming from the droid. 'That must be the weapon he described…' .

"Sonic!" I yell as I leap towards him. I had to stop that droid and get those wires out of him. The droid turned and did the robot equivalent of staring me down. When I reached sonic, the green energy had stopped giving me some time to work. The wires had thin claws that were latched into his skin, breaking the skin but not causing him to bleed.

"Ashton?" Sonic mumbled confused. That's right, I completely disobeyed him. A loud snap makes my head whip up to the robot. The opening from which the wires started to glow green. My hands work fast, carefully pulling the claws out without ripping skin. I look up again to see the green energy flowing down the wires.

"No…," I say out loud as I try moving even faster. Another glance proves that it is getting sloser. "NOOOOOOOO!" I scream. Another green flash blinds me. The sounds that once calmed me, then scared me, now lulled me to sleep. I fell back into the blackness that brought me here.


	3. Chapter 3

_It's been a while... my bad . but another chapter is finally up! Sorry it's short, I'm still feeling really lazy. Enjoy!_

* * *

My eyes opened and were met with a scorched and collapsed ceiling. The room, unlike the past two times I had awakened, was not spinning. My arms and legs were stiff and did hurt like hell. When I tried to move them, I found them restrained.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty," A voice said from across the room. I look over to see a police officer walking over. "Now that you are awake, would you mind telling me why you're in a restricted area?" He leaned over me and pulled me up against the wall into a sitting position.

"You see officer…," I start, trying to think of an excuse that would get me out of trouble," I am a terrible sleep walker. Last thing I remember I was in my bed watching TV."

"You ever drive in your sleep? Or pick locks?" The officer asks," Nice try. If I was born yesterday that might have worked." He let out a deep sigh. The officer muttered something and pulled me up to a standing position.

"What now?" I ask, fearing the consequences.

"Well you broke into property of the city, so you could easily get a breaking and entering." The officer looked almost hurt as he said this. My head hung as he led me to the door. "Who were you trying to impress?"

"Huh?," the question caught me off guard.

"Was it a dare? Or were you acting foolish for a girl? Because nobody in their right mind would break into a place like this just for shits and giggles."

"It was a dare," I almost whisper. The officer just grunts and keeps leading me out.

The sky was a few shades lighter when we walked out the door. Stars were fading away as the morning sun slowly mad its way west. The officer led me to his squad car and opened the back door.

"Watch your head," he said, being very polite for being called out in the middle of the night. The door slams behind me and the officer walks over to the front door. Just as the officer is about to get in, a limousine pulls up. A man steps out of the driver's side door and talks to the officer. All I can see is a crisp black suit and a left hand decorated with rings. Papers are flashed and the officer slowly walks over to my door.

"I guess it's your lucky day. This man here says he's got business with you, and has the federal paperwork to prove it." The officer lifts me out of the car and uncuffs me. "Take care now," He says as he gets in his car. The squad car drives away, giving me a better look at my savior.

"Ashton?" he asks in a slight Russian accent. His black suit matches his polished black shoes and is complimented by a white under shirt. A silver watch covers his left wrist, an odd piece against his all gold rings. My eyes finally drifted to his face, filling me with surprise. His face was very feminine, nothing plagued his flawless skin. The only thing that covered his face was a pair of rectangular glasses. Behind them lay two bright purple eyes staring straight at me through the stray strands of his long red hair.

"Yes?" I reply shakily.

"Hello," His hand grabs mine for a powerful handshake," My name is Dmitri Belov. We don't have much time so if you could please get in the limousine." He opened the back door and gestured in.

"Just wait a second," I start to protest.

"is that how you treat the man who got you out of some serious trouble?" The mocking tone in his voice strikes a nerve, and I surprisingly walk to the car. I get in and let my head fall back closing my eyes.

"So you're Ashton? Huh…" A voice says to my right. My eyes snap open and my head whips around. A young child, 12-ish by the looks of him, sat in the seat next to me. He looked out of place in the limo, wearing blue jeans and a plain green tee shirt. His blonde hair hung shaggy, the bangs just above his large, inquisitive, blue eyes.

"Who are you?!" I blurt out as I back up into the closed door. Dmitri laughed in the front of the limousine.

"That's Leo, " the kid beamed a toothy grin," he's the reason we found you."

"What?" 'This kid found me?'

* * *

_If you could, please leave a review. They help me keep motivated. Thanks!_


End file.
